


[podfic] Writing metafiction using tags

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Original Work
Genre: (surprisingly not a tag), AH - Freeform, At this stage, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, I admit that, I am feeling a little like, I briefly considered using, I did let this piece, I mean, I suspect this says something, If you only read one work by me, It's Not Paranoia Even If They're Not Out To Get You, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, James Joyce - Freeform, Metafiction, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oh My God, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sorry Not Sorry, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The End, There Can Be Only One, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Does What He Wants, Truth, Well-Written, Which I then autocompleted, Words, a surprise, about society's concepts, although I hope, ao3 tag of the day, as a guide for this, as a tag itself, as compared to, be guided by, but this is most likely, but ultimately decided, except perhaps, fiction written by men, for now we have, for this work, fun fact, guess what it is, however, in fact, is a great starting point, is however not a tag, is not that thing, is surprisingly common, it is definitely written, of a sort, of fan fiction, perhaps don't make it this one, that much is true, that this work, that's debatable, there truly is room in the tags, there's a theme here, these are the things we value, too meta, unless they regret, using the tag search, what even is truth, which does indicate something, which is - Freeform, will be shorter than that one, writing ulysses, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: An experiment in tags
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 1: sloppy creating





	[podfic] Writing metafiction using tags

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Writing metafiction using tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980741) by [passeridae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 2:44

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/br5cv5casfz3x31/writing%20metafiction%20using%20tags%20by%20passeridae.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 2.43 MB (mp3)  


Vocal effects by olive2read

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling frustrated that my laptop power cord isn't working, so I recorded this on my phone's voice memo app, which allows only the bare minimum of editing ... and it worked but I kinda can't believe this is how I made my first few podfics! The plosvies! The sibilance! The ( _shudder_ ) MOUTH SOUNDS!!
> 
> Also I completely love the concept of this meta and appreciate the author's permission statement which allowed me to record this as soon as I'd discovered it 💚


End file.
